User talk:BillJohnson0003
Contact Information Contact by e-mail at noradsantawiki@gmail.com Welcome! Congratulations on starting NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Spotlight Request Hi. NORAD tracks Santa looks like a fun Wiki. However it does not yet meet the criteria for a requested spotlight; notably it needs a lot more content to reach 200 articles. Good luck working on it, and please ask again when you can meet all the criteria. -- Wendy (talk) 23:39, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Information on the site Hey Bill, We've gotten a request from NORAD to look into the site because they're worried about being directly affliated with this site. On the home page, we are politely requesting that you mention strongly that this is not associated with NORAD in any way and review the information in the "About NORAD" section from information gathered from www.norad.mil or www.northcom.mil. You are definitely welcome and appreciated to continue building the site and using NORAD Tracks Santa information, but as this is a government institution you are writing about, it is important that the affiliations and base information is clearer. Thanks! --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 03:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Bill, the first line ("This is the year-round available website of NORAD Tracking Santa Information.") I think needs to be reworded. How about something along the lines of "Our community is dedicated to covering the works of NORAD's Tracking Santa program" ... otherwise the first sentence seems to say this wiki is "the" website. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 03:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Hey Bill, that sounds perfect. Thanks for working on this with us! :) --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 05:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC)